


January Without Snow

by faintof



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Animal Abuse, Anxiety, Babybones, Blood and Injury, Cherryberry - Freeform, Crossdressing, Dadster, Dancetale Sans, Domestic Violence, Drugged Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Edgepuff, Edging, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enthusiastic Consent, Fellbros, Fellcest - Freeform, Financial Issues, Flirting, Fluff, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Merskell AU, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Puppyberry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensitive bones, Serious Injuries, Sickfic, Sleepy Sex, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swapbros, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Tango, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underlust Sans - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Asgore, Undertale Gaster - Freeform, Undertale Sans, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Verbal Abuse, Victim Blaming, bad brother au, edgeberry, kustard - Freeform, mermaid!blue, more pole dancing terminology than i knew existed, puns, rottenjoke - Freeform, sansby - Freeform, though really theyre magical skeletons soooooooo, undertale papyrus, unnamed monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintof/pseuds/faintof
Summary: Basically a bunch of (probably) one-shots. Multiple pairings. Rated for safety, there's a lot of SFW in here!A new story for every day in January.





	1. Three Years (1)

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr, then you already know, but I challenged myself to just write something everyday this January.
> 
> These are those stories.
> 
> First up~
> 
> Edgeberry fluff

It had been a long three years. Blue fiddled with the pull tab on his hoodie. There was a dull spot halfway down, marring its sleek finish. Instead of the shiny silver it should have been, it looked more like bronze, he noted as he zipped it all the way up to scrutinize it more clearly.

Of course they had kept in contact, with a myriad of apps and programs and sheer technology at their disposal, it was almost too easy. Of course, their schedules so rarely lined up it had actually been rather difficult to maintain true contact. Looking more closely, the pull tab was riddled with tiny scratches. He idly wondered how that happened as he tugged the zipper back down to a more comfortable height.

When Edge had decided to go abroad to study cooking, Blue had supported him wholeheartedly. While Blue had a passion for cooking, he was able to admit his own limitations, his palete unable to pick up on the subtle nuances between different spices and ingredients. With practice, he had definitely improved, but he couldn’t see himself somehow becoming a chef of any sort. Though he was told he made the best taco north of the equator. Edge though…Blue glanced down the arrival gate hall, pulling his hands into the overlong sleeves. The fuzzy lining of this particular hoodie was his favorite, warm and soft against his bones. Rubbing at the worn lining, a stray thread wrapped itself around one of his phalanges. Huffing slightly, he pulled it to his face for inspection.

Edge had a true talent for balancing flavors and textures, an almost omniscient understanding of spices and sauces, and an impeccable sense of visual aesthetic and presentation. Like King Midas, every dish Edge touched turned to gold in Blue’s personal opinion. But that hadn’t satisfied his tall lover. Edge strove for more than his, quote unquote, merely acceptable quality dishes. So without hesitation, Blue had suggested seriously studying cooking. Edge had been taking classes at the local community center, but he had far surpassed even the teacher, often instead assisting or even teaching if the normal teacher was unavailable. Blue tugged gently at the loose string. It didn’t seem like it would cause any damage should he pull on it. With a quick glance to make sure no one was looking, he slid the thread between his teeth and bit down. Working the material between his hands, the now shorter thread disappeared amongst the fibers.

But three years passed so much more slowly than he had anticipated. It had been easy at first, but once Edge had settled in, contact became difficult. Blue gladly woke up at four-thirty in the morning every other Friday to speak with his love, even just for the short twenty minutes before Edge had to go, a brief opening between lessons and working. Blue studied the hoodie sleeve, no hint of the frayed thread visible. He sent another glance down the arrival hall as an announcement spoke of a different flight being delayed. A glance at his watch—a lovely Valentine’s Day gift from Edge last year—told him Edge should arrive at any moment. He paced back and forth for a moment. Should he sit down? The moment he sat down, Edge would probably come out, but would he look too…desperate if he stayed standing in the middle of the arrival gate?  
He felt perspiration prickling on the back of his neck as people continued to walk past him, greeting others who had been waiting. But still no Edge. A gentle pat and a reassuring smile from an elderly human brought him out of his rapidly spiraling thoughts. Blue felt tears beading in his eye sockets even as his perpetual grin softened to something more relaxed. With another soft pat, the human toddled off, soon greeted by another, younger human before both made their way through the airport. Blue sighed and turned back to look down the arrival hall one more time before sitting down.

“…Edge?” The word was hardly a burst of air as he spotted a tall skeleton in the distance. The skeleton seemed distracted, trying to juggle two suitcases (one big and one small), a bag, a coat, and some papers.

“EDGE!” His call echoed through the cavernous space of the airport, humans and monsters alike turning to look, one security guard even jumping up from his seat. The approaching skeleton also looked up, sockets widening farther upon seeing the small skeleton at the end of the hall. His pace quickened minutely, bag already starting to slide down his arm.

Blue had no such qualms and broke into a run, neatly launching himself across the waiting area. Edge was wearing the sweater he had given to him his first Gyftmas away from home. It looked even better on him in person than over video calls. Before his mind could compute what he was doing, he had already jumped, propelling himself into Edge’s not-so-ready arms. Edge’s bag and coat landed in a pile on the floor, his papers (his passport and boarding pass as well as his International Consent of Transit papers) scattered across the floor as he plucked his tiny boyfriend out of the air, suitcases forgotten.

“EDGE!” Edge pulled Blue in close, Blue immediately latching his arms around the tallers’ neck, nuzzling into the soft red sweater, relishing the scrape of Edge’s mandible against his skull.

“I’m back,” Edge whispered against his skull before catching his chin and pulling him off his sweater. Blue blinked harshly, the beaded tears finally falling as he leaned up, planting a chaste kiss against Edge’s teeth. As he made to pull back, Edge pulled him forward again, deepening the kiss. They ignored the few catcalls echoing around them as they briefly got lost in their own, private world. Finally, they separated, eyes locked for another long moment before Blue buried his face in the others’ sweater once again.

“W-WELCOME BAck,” Voice hitching, he let his tears flow, “H-HOW WAS THE FLIGHT?”

“Abysmal. A moldsmal could have flown better than that poor excuse for a pilot. But that is neither here nor there,” Edge pulled his face out of his sweater again, his eye lights glowing warmly as he wiped away Blue’s tears, “Come now, tears don’t suit you, love. Let’s go home. You said you were working on a new recipe, I would like to try it, if you feel up to cooking tonight,” Blue scrubbed the rest of his tears away, nodding vigorously.

“YES! YES, I WOULD LOVE TO! LET’S GO! OH! WE’LL NEED TO STOP AT THE GROCERY STORE, I WASN’T PREPARED TO…” Blue babbled happily as he was set down. He chattered away as he helped Edge gather up his fallen belongings before unzipping his hoodie, suddenly overflowing with warmth. He laced his fingers with Edge’s, planting a small kiss on the bigger hand and with a cheeky grin, took off, dragging the edgy skeleton along behind him.


	2. Thankless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellbros/Fellcest (Can be read either way probably.) Hurt/Comfort(-ish??)

Sans slammed the door shut behind them, securing each lock as he visually double-checked the windows. Everything seemed secure, none of their traps had been sprung and everything remained as it had been before they left that morning. Routine complete, Sans looped his arm gently around his brothers waist and slowly led him to their dingy sofa. Lowering him slowly, he cringed at the sound of Papyrus cursing under his breath.

“i’ll fuckin’ kill ‘em. i’ll kill ‘em all, Boss,” His normal rasp had deepened into a husky growl, anger wafting from his bones.

“SANS…” His brother sighed, marrow and dust streaking his face, “YOU KNOW WE CANNOT DO THAT,” Sans gingerly arranged his brothers long limbs, grimacing at the sight of the splintered bone.

“yeah, yeah, well fuck’em!” As quickly as his legs would allow, he dashed upstairs to retrieve their med-kit. It would probably need to be restocked after this, he noted as he popped back downstairs.

“HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO WASTE YOUR MAGIC ON THOSE SHORTCUTS,” Papyrus wheezed, brow bones lifted in poorly concealed concern, “YOU MUST ALWAYS BE READY, BROTHER, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME THAT,” He bit back another curse as Sans ran a disinfectant cloth across the worst of the damage. Sans grunted in response.

“‘s just us here, i’ don’ matter,” He worked quickly, the familiarity of wrapping the others wounds left a block of ice in his soul, “bastards got another thing comin’ if they think they c’n get rid of The Great and Terrible Papyrus!” His hands stilled for a moment, “bu’ they keep tryin’.”

“SANS…” He regarded his older brother, the sharp lines of his face softening, “BROTHER, WE ARE MAKING BIG CHANGES. CHANGES NO ONE ELSE HAS EVEN DREAMED OF, LET ALONE ATTEMPTED,” He rubbed his undamaged hand across Sans’s skull, carefully avoiding the large crack, “SOME REBELLION IS EXPECTED.”

“why don’ they get i’? yer workin’ so hard fer all these ungrateful assholes and all they do is try ‘n’ kill ya! why…” Sans resumed tending to his brothers wounds.

“IT TAKES TIME, BROTHER. BUT WE HAVE ALREADY SEEN MUCH CHANGE! THE SCHOOL WAS ABLE TO REOPEN, REMEMBER?” He waited for a confirming nod before he continued, “THERE ARE EVEN THREE STUDENTS! AND THE DOGS ARE VERY PROTECTIVE OF THE CHILDREN. AS YOU KNOW, DOGARESSA IS EXPECTING. SANS, DON’T YOU SEE? THINGS  _ARE_ CHANGING!”

“bu’ they still wanna kill ya, how’s tha’ fer gratitude,” Papyrus continued as though he hadn’t been interrupted.

“WITH DOGARESSA’S LITTER, OTHERS WILL FEEL MORE CONFIDENT TO HAVE THEIR OWN RELATIONSHIPS, SANS! AND CHILDREN! BROTHER, DO YOU NOT MISS IT?” Done with tending to the claw marks across his brothers ribs, Sans sat back on his heels, head bowed, “I DO…”

“yer too good fer this place, Paps,” Tears of frustration pricked at his sockets and he hauled himself up onto the couch next to his brother.

“WE CAN DO THIS, BROTHER,” Papyrus’s jagged grin quirked upward, “BUT I NEED YOU WITH ME TO DO IT. CAN YOU DO THAT FOR ME, SANS?” Sans scrubbed his coat sleeve across his sockets, nodding.

“y-yeah, i won’ try ‘n’ kill no one…probly…” His cheeky grin was cut off halfway as Papyrus’s hand rested along the smooth curve of his mandible.

“WE WILL DO IT TOGETHER, SANS, YOU WILL SEE,” He ran his hand along the bone gently, the repetitive motion soothing the small, anxious skeleton.

“i trust ya, Boss,” Sans’s sockets went half-lidded, about as relaxed as he could get. Papyrus nodded in approval.

“GOOD. NOW ARE YOU HURT IN ANY WAY?”


	3. Perfect Dismount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tango (Dance!Sans/Lust) flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is SFW. >>

Lust liked to think he had a good read on others but this Sans, the others had called him Dance, was really making him second-guess himself. With some sneaky sleuthing over the course of a few weeks, Lust had learned that in Dance’s universe, soul expression was done through, well, dance. Dancing was as vital to them as hope and compassion were to any other monster. Only this Sans, for whatever, refused to dance. Lust had his own suspicions, but he had yet to meet Dance’s Frisk.

Lust nodded to himself, game-face on, as he strutted across the room. If there were anyone who could get someone dancing, it was him. He sent a silent thanks to Blue for hosting this interdimensional party as he gently tapped Dance’s shoulder, pulling his attention from a riveting painting of a tibia.

“Hey, handsome, come here often?” He winked, seeing the other start to tense up.

“oh, uh, hey…Lust, was it?” Lust’s grin widened.

“I’m glad you remember my name, you’ll be saying it a lot tonight,” He gently laid his free hand on the others arm, “Join me outside? It’s a bit hot in here,” He pulled lightly on the others arm until he stumbled after him, at least somewhat willing.

“i’m not really feelin’ the  _heat_ ,” So Dance was aware of his little…problem. A flush of magic rose to Dance’s face when his hand made contact and proceeded to pull him along. Dance managed to make eye contact with a Papyrus, Lust’s brother (?), who merely stuck his tongue out with a wink to his pleading expression.

Lust settled them in the backyard, only a few Sans’s and Papyrus’s grouped about. He pressed Dance to the stone bench before seating himself, femurs just brushing. The magic blossoming over Dance’s face glowed brighter.

“So I hear you’re a dancer, Dance,” His smile slid to something more cheeky, “So am I. We should get together sometime. I’d like to see how your body moves with mine,” Dance tried to scootch away, suddenly realizing how close to the edge of the bench he really was.

“i uh, yeah. uh, no thanks, pal. but i uh, i don’t really know ya so…” Dance fidgeted, thumbs running distractedly across his phalanges. Lust set down his drink and placed his own hand over the restless fingers, not missing the glow that was starting to emanate from the others’ shorts.

“Then let’s get to know each other,” He leaned in closer, voice deepening, “I’ll teach ya how to  _mount a pole_ ,” His brow bones waggled, more exaggerated than sexy. It got a snort out of Dance, though, his blush dying down a bit. The magic at his pelvis, interestingly enough, failed to fade.

“everyone in my universe can mount a pole, i just wonder if you can  _keem_ up,”

“That’s a  _dangerous bridge_  you’re tryin’ to cross,” Lust wrapped his other arm around Dance’s shoulders, “But I don’t want this to  _dragon_ , I’d be real  _stokey_ if we could be a bit closer…” He let his strange proposition dangle as Dance pulled himself, and by extension Lust, to his feet.

“okay, okay. but,  _pointer_ , if you’re just looking for a quick fuck, you’re in for an immediate dismount,” He seemed stern, but his smile said otherwise, “Whaddaya say,  _cupid_?”

“Don’t be a  _drama queen_ ,” They laughed for a moment before Dance cut back in.

“yeah, i don’t know how to pole dance, so i’m down for the count,”

“Don’t sell yourself short. I’d love to see your moves but if you just wanna  _corkscrew_ , I would not be opposed,” Dance’s scandalized gasp made him burst into hearty laughter, but the buzzing of their magic mingling in shared content soothed both their anxieties.


	4. Three Years (2) [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgeberry smut. Light dom/sub (sub-Edge 8d), praise kink, sensitive bones

“NUH UH, REMEMBER, DON’T MOVE YOUR HANDS, LOVE. YOU’RE DOING SO WELL,”

Edge panted heavily, magic heating his bones. It had been a long three years. He had had snatches of time to himself, of course, but nothing he could conjure could compete with being with his small lover. And with the way Blue towered over him now, he had no doubt it had been equally hard on him. Edge gripped the sides of his pillow more tightly when Blue’s head dipped back down to lap at his ischium, straining not to press his pelvis against the moist warmth.

“B-Blue…hha- an…” He couldn’t help the small moans that tumbled from his mouth. Only with Blue was he able to let go like this, hand over all the control and just let the other direct him. It was as exhilarating as it was liberating.  Edge groaned loudly as Blue’s phalanges scraped up and down his ribs. Luckily for him, that seemed to be exactly what Blue wanted as he gently nipped at the bone beneath him.

“WHAT A GOOD BOY. YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL, YOU KNOW?” He reached up and gently tugged at one of Edge’s false ribs, relishing the tremble that overtook the lanky skeletons form. Edge was close, he was so so close once again, “YOU HAVE THE MOST STUNNING BONES, SO SOLID AND WARM. SO STRONG BUT ALSO SO…DELICATE. GORGEOUS,” Edge’s world exploded with white when Blue suddenly bit down at the base of his sacrum. An eternity passed before Blue’s gentle eye lights came back into focus.

“YOU DID SO WELL,” His smile was warm, but mischievous, “I THINK SUCH A GOOD BOY SHOULD GET A REWARD, DON’T YOU? WHY DON’T YOU MAKE YOUR CUTE LITTLE PUSSY?”

Edge shuddered at the pseudo-request even as his magic complied. It was going to be a long night.


	5. A Good Day [NSFW-ish]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Brother AU, Classic Undertale, implied domestic/physical/verbal/animal abuse, internalized victim blaming

He didn’t mean it, Paps just got annoyed sometimes and had trouble controlling himself. He had always been a demanding child, it only stood to reason that that would continue into adulthood.

Sans cradled the lump of white fur in his arms, back resting against the ridiculously tall cabinet under the kitchen sink. The pain in his ribs was throbbing, but tolerable. The small pup in his arms, though…Red was seeping through his fur, matting it together in a sticky clump. Sans gently pet the dog regardless. Paps had been cooking dinner when the Annoying Dog had tried their usual shenanigans, but Paps had already been in a bad mood. The pup stood no chance in the face of the bone attack thrown his way. Sans tried to stop it, but that only worsened his mood. After tearing into his small brother, verbally and physically, he had stormed off. Dinner cancelled.

He shouldn’t have interfered, the dog could’ve gotten away. He had just caused more problems, as usual.

The pup would probably be okay.

Today hadn’t been so bad.


	6. Fondant of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellcest flirting

For the nth time, Papyrus threw a dirty look at his brother. How his older sibling could be such a pig he would never understand. They were at a wedding, for heavens sake, the least he could do was try to look presentable.

“like whatcha see, Boss?” That little cretin knew exactly how Papyrus felt about the picture he was currently painting. On his face.

“DISGUSTING. CLEAN YOURSELF OFF, WHELP,” He chucked a napkin over Sans’s head before turning back to his own piece of cake. It really was quite heavenly, he couldn’t understand how Sans could stand to let so much of it go to waste. As he savored the bite, his gaze returned to his piggish brother, watching as he struggled to wipe all of the frosting off his face. With a huff, he tossed the soiled napkin back on the table.

“better, Boss?” Papyrus smirked, his brother  _had_  gotten some of the frosting off, but had missed a chunk right across the front of his teeth. He reached forward, gently swiping his thumb across Sans’s teeth, clearing away the mess with the exasperated fondness he had come to associate with his little lover. Red immediately flushed across Sans’s face.

“MUCH,” Sans stared at him for another long moment. Without breaking eye contact, he scooped some more frosting onto his fork. Making sure Papyrus was watching, he flung the glob onto the seat of his fancy shorts.

“whoops. clumsy me. bro, can ya give me a hand?”


	7. Stuttered [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UT!Sans x Unnamed monster non-con/rape (not particularly graphic but still), drugging

Something was wrong. He had just come to Grillby’s for a drink, as per usual. The regulars greeted him jovially, exchanging puns and groans easily. He finally made his way to the bar, a fresh bottle of ketchup awaiting him. Grateful for Grillbz’s forethought, he downed it in one go before ordering another. Then another. And soon the world starting slowing down. His balance was way off and his eyes were burning. The brisk wind of Snowdin’s perpetual winter was cold on his face. It seemed like a good time to go home, but only a few wobbly steps away from the bar saw his legs buckling under his diminutive weight and he gracelessly stumbled to the ground.

He blinked at the snow in front of his face, the brightness nearly blinding him, but he could only blink again slowly, dazed at the sparkle of the artificial lighting of the cavern. Even without moving, he felt the the world swim around him. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he found himself being hauled up by his armpits. He couldn’t seem to move fast enough to turn to see his captor, just that long, spindly fingers were clasped around his arms.

“h-heyyy, pu’me down,” He wiggled as much as he could while the world spun, the ground close and far, he could probably float to the ceiling, “lemme…ggoo,” Was it always so hard to speak? His body was jostled as whoever was holding him rushed away, not speaking to the skeleton in their arms.

Next he was aware, he was on a bed, a large purple-ish monster hovering over him. The monster was pulling his jacket off and no matter how he struggled, his body couldn’t move with any amount of power to stop them. He blinked and found himself completely nude, being propped up by a warm body behind him. The body shifted and his world tilted, knocking him off balance and onto the bed.

Another blink and he became aware of pain in his nether regions. He struggled to pull his eyes down, but his skull was stuffed with cotton, barely able to make out a shifting purple form. The pain suddenly increased exponentially, the other monster was…What was happening? It hurt, he wanted it to stop. His slurred protests did nothing to stop the monster, the creature only seeming to gain more pleasure out of his unintelligible mumbles.

When he pushed himself up again, the monster had shifted his position, thrusting roughly into his already abused pussy. If he thought the pain was bad before…Confused tears dripped down his face. Finally, after a veritable eternity, he felt warmth enter him before the intrusion left him. More jostling and he found himself haphazardly dressed and pushed out into the snow, where he lay in a daze until the innkeeper stumbled across him, calling Papyrus even as she cautiously picked him up and carried him in the direction of his home.

Another blink and he was cradled in his brothers arms, his entire body throbbing, but his pelvis was positively on fire. He must have been crying because Paps kept gently wiping at his eyes and muttering reassurances until he was bathed and clothed in fresh pajamas.

That night, Papyrus read Sans a bedtime story after tucking him into his own cool racecar bed.


	8. My Little Cherry [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CherryBerry sexy time~ Edging, dirty talk (I guess? xD), enthusiastic consent

“haa- ngh, B-Blue- ah!” Red panted below him, crimson eye lights blown wide and hazy. Blue loved when he had his lover with him like this. It wasn’t often that Red could be convinced to hand over control to him, still a bit too wary thanks to his life underground. But sometimes, just sometimes, Blue was able to catch him, off-guard and ready to yield to him. Blue shifted himself slightly, spreading Red’s legs open a bit more.

“YOU LOOK SO CUTE UNDER ME, RED. AND THE NOISES YOU MAKE WHEN I DO THIS,” He plunged his member in to the hilt suddenly, punctuating his statement, “DRIVE ME CRAZY. DO YOU WANT MORE, MY LITTLE CHERRY?”

Red blushed furiously even as he nodded enthusiastically. His edgy lover was always so embarrassed when it came to matters of the heart and even, though he flirted easily, when it came to sex. As the giver, he was somewhat hesitant until reassured, but as the receiver…Blue slowly dragged his cock out of the swollen entrance.

“USE YOUR WORDS, CHERRY,” He smiles down at him, sure his sparkling eye lights would give away his mischievous intentions. Sure enough, the other averted his eye lights, blush deepening further.

“p-please, Blue…” When Blue made no attempt to move, he whined. The sound shot straight to Blue’s groin and he had to fight to hold himself steady, “p-please! i can’- Blue! i-i need ya, ngh- haa- please,” His pleas quickly became mumbled groans and Blue decided to take pity on him.

“YOU ASKED SO NICELY, MY LITTLE CHERRY,” He hilted himself in one smooth motion, wringing a strained whine from the others throat, “YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND,”

He quickly returned to pounding relentlessly into the others perfect little pussy. They had been at it for well over an hour now and his little lover was likely running out of stamina, overstimulation lighting his nonexistent nerves on fire. Blue himself was starting to tire as well, the majority of their play mere teasing. Red had definitely earned his reward.

Blue glanced down at their joined magic when Red’s walls started fluttering around his cock. Slowing slightly, he shifted their positions, laying back on the bed so Red was riding him. Gravity now on Blue’s side, he fucked him mercilessly, relishing the feeling of being so deeply inside the other. Red had dissolved into a mess of tears and drool, eye lights hazily shaping into hearts as he babbled nonsensically with each thrust.

“ARE YOU CL-CLOSE, LITTLE CHERRY?” Blue’s hops stuttered as he tried to speak. Red’s nod jerked his head up and down raggedly, unable to catch his breath amidst the onslaught, “ME TOO. COME FOR ME?”

This seemed to be the breaking point for Red as his walls clenched suddenly, gripping Blue’s cock like a vice. His spine arched back almost violently before he dropped forward, hands clenched tightly around Blue’s ribs. The moist heat around him and the claws digging into his bones pushed Blue over the edge as well, thrusting shallowly as Red’s body milked every dredge of cum from his body.

The two lay panting together, hips twitching slightly as Blue gradually slowed his pace, before stopping altogether, still fully sheathed. He looked down at Red, whose skull had dropped to his clavicle, rolling slightly to the side in exhaustion.  His eyes were closed, but air wooshed out of his nasal aperture too quickly for him to have fallen asleep already. Blue ran a thumb idly over the others iliac crest, earning himself a groan as red eye lights peered up at him through hooded sockets.

“ARE YOU OKAY? DOES ANYTHING HURT?” Blue gently prodded, the other was prone to lying by omission about any injuries or illnesses. But the others heart-shaped eye lights only sharpened as he smiled and shook his head.  
“bit sore, but never been better, babe,” Red nuzzled his face back into Blue’s clavicle, “‘m tired,” Came a quiet amendment. Blue giggled, smoothing his hand over the others skull gently.

“THEN REST, MY LITTLE CHERRY,” He faintly heard a grumbled ‘ _don’ call me that_ ’ as the other slowly went limp and succumbed to sleep. Blue stifled his laughter and resigned himself to cleaning up later, feeling their magic dissipate and let their mixed seed fall to the sheets beneath them. His little lover was too cute to disturb…For at least fifteen more minutes.


	9. Gush [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapbros angst.  
> Warnings: Suicide, terrible coping mechanisms, depictions of fatal injuries (kinda), all hurt/no comfort, non-sexual NSFW xD (Sorry, that's not funny ;<<)
> 
> Be safe, loves. <3

It didn’t matter.

Nothing he did mattered.

Not since that human…

He had weathered through it for so long, but even his determination was bound to run out someday.

The first time had been an accident. His ratty, old converse had long since lost any traction they may have once had, so it was only a matter of time before his trek across the damp bridges of Waterfall sent him skidding across the bridge, banging his skull roughly on the worn wood. Disoriented, he had tried to right himself, only to find there was no bridge beneath his hand, merely open air. In a frightening instant, he found himself falling into the abyss, the cold and darkness hitting him like a brick wall. His bones rattled with the force of the wind rushing past him before he hit the sharp rocks below, breath instantly stolen as his spine bent unnaturally over the rock. Pain lanced through his soul as he tried to shift, only to find himself free falling once more. This time the impact with the freezing water below shattered his bones, his dust quickly mingling with the frothy current. For a moment, surrounded by darkness, he was at peace. Until he awoke once more to his brothers cheerful calls.

The next time was more experimental. A sharp saw from his basement lab cut deeply into his ulna. He cringed as he sawed and sawed until marrow bubbled through and then sawed some more. Once the limb detached, it dusted immediately. He did not. Cutting through his femur, however, did the trick.

The saw had been painful, so he opted for something a bit more soothing. The contents of the bottle spilled into his open palm and without a moment of hesitation, he swallowed them down and settled into bed. He had a strange dream of a sad, goopy figure, but then everything went black and he was content.

Sometimes he tried to stop the human, but mostly he tried to stop the beating of his soul. Living was too painful, but it kept happening. He kept waking up, sometimes his little bro was hovering by his bedside, wringing his gloves between his hands while asking if there was anything he needed or if he’d like to stay home today. Sometimes Papyrus could answer him, often he couldn’t.

He never saw his precious little brother sobbing over his dust over and over.

Their roles had reversed and no matter what Sans did, he couldn’t keep his brother from finding a new way to off himself. 

Sometimes Papyrus couldn’t find his pills. 

Sometimes the house was mysteriously devoid of all sharp objects.

It never occurred to him that Sans could remember.

This time, he decided to just lay in the snow in a secluded part of Snowdin forest. The cold would do all the work for him.


	10. unLOVEd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell baby bones fluff (???)

“UHHHHMMM….B?” His little brothers high-pitched voice squeaked out, tiny claws gently prodding at the empty plastic package. Sans laughed with a soft huff and smiled.

“not quite, bro. tha’ one’s D,” Red tears shimmered at the corners of the small monsters sockets, “hey, don’ cry. ‘ssa easy mistake. here, try this one.” He tapped his finger against the next letter, tapping a bit more insistently when the only answer was a sniffle.

“…O?” Sans scrubbed the sleeve of his ratty, old shirt across Papyrus’s face, removing any evidence of distress.

“perfect, bro. knew ya had it in ya!” He instilled as much encouragement as he could into his voice. He wasn’t sure exactly how much his brother knew about their situation, but the little one knew things were tough. He didn’t need to worry about Sans’s ongoing dealings with the Temmie’s, or that they might need to find a new hideout soon. All Papyrus should have to worry about right now is learning how to read.

Sans shifted, the sodden dirt of the ground beneath him squelching as he pointed to the next letter.

“SANS…AM I,” Sans looked down at the small face peering back up at him, jagged teeth well on their way to becoming formidable weapons of their own, “AM I…STUPID?” He recoiled under the force of Sans’s glare.

“who said that? i’m gonna pound their face in!” Sans tried to soften his features at the look on his baby brothers face.

“…WELL…NO ONE, BUT THE DOCTO-“

“i told ya not ta listen to wha’ he said. he don’ know nothin’.” If he could take his brothers memories of their time with the doctor, he would in a heartbeat, “listen, he taught me ta read, but ‘e didn’ know whatta real star you are and that’s his problem. bu’ we ain’t there now so it don’t matter, you got that?”

“SO…HE’S STUPID?” Sans barked out a startled laugh.

“yeah, the stupidest,” He agreed, “now how ‘bout this one?”


	11. Never Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UT Babybones + Dadster~ <3

Today was the day.

Today was the day he would finally meet his children.

Dr. W.D. Gaster had long since resigned himself to never seeing another skeleton again, especially not a baby. The war had utterly decimated their race, having been seen as a crude mockery of humanity, they had been among the first to be hunted down. Gaster still was not quite sure how he had survived. He remembered the day his parents were violently dusted as though it had just occurred even though it had been centuries since then.   
  
All at once, he was alone. The last of his kind. Almost old enough to take off his stripes. Everyone was kind after they had been sealed underground, but they were scared. So many were just like him. But none were skeletons. And, more importantly, none could understand him. His font was too obscure, only other skeletons had been able to understand him. But then he was alone.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
Gaster gently ran his hand along the cold surface of the containment tube. Floating inside were two, beautiful baby bones. Their development had been accidental and then experimental, but they appeared healthy. Every test he ran once, twice, and once more for good measure said it was safe to remove them from the artificial magical sustenance fluid, but he couldn’t help but be nervous.  
  
Their tiny sockets were closed as they cradled each other closely. Already they could sense a loving soul nearby. Steeling himself, he gently manipulated their gravity until they rest at the bottom of the tube before entering the sequence to begin draining the liquid. They shift as the liquid flowed around them, the slightly larger opening their sockets slightly. They seemed confused as they clutched the smaller to their rib cage, pulling the other out of their slumber. Wrapped in each others arms, they watched the liquid swirl and drain until it was all done and the tube was lifted.  
  
Gaster waved a hand to catch their attention. Immediately, two pairs of glowing eye lights snapped to him, perking in recognition of the person they always saw outside their tube. Slowly, Gaster spread his arms out, sliding them under the skeletons before lifting them in a smooth motion. They never took their eye lights off his face as he moved them to a nearby table. First order of business, remove all the goop. It took Gaster a long moment to separate the two, they were quite unwilling to let go, but he managed. Shushing the smaller one, he tried to quickly wipe down the other. The larger baby was a wiggly little thing, constantly grabbing the soft cloth, grabbing his fingers, reaching for their sibling, working their jaw open and shut, constantly in motion, little, unintelligible noises coming from their throat. Gaster’s smile was definitely not a bit watery as he moved on to the smaller skeleton, who had lain quietly, large eye sockets watched him intently.  
  
The smaller didn’t wiggle nearly as much, sockets lidding as the cloth ran over their bones gently. A clatter startled them both to look at the other baby, who had rolled to their stomach and was trying to wiggle their way over.  
  
“Now, now little one, be patient. Once your sibling is clean, we’ll get you two some real food, how does that sound?” Gaster didn’t expect any reply, language in baby skeletons took quite some time to develop, their font needing to assert itself before their magic could adapt to accommodate it. His brow bones shot up when he got a babbled response.  
  
“OW OW OWN OWND WOW OWNOW,” What was…Was this child mimicking what he had said? What had he said? It didn’t matter, apparently this one was developed enough for some amount of speech. He could almost tell what font the little one was. He turned back to the small one, who had rolled onto their stomach and nearly fallen asleep again.  
  
“My name is Dr. WingDings Gaster, but,” He blushed slightly, glad he was alone, “You may call me…dad…?” He had to stop his cleaning for a moment to wipe away the beginning of tears. He wasn’t alone anymore. These babies were his…He was…He was a father now. Was…Was he even ready to be a father? Maybe this was a bad idea. Well, it hadn’t really been an idea until it had already kind of happened but- A small hand pulled him back to the present. The tinier skeleton’s eye lights peered up at him.  
  
“du- d? da-?”  
  
“DA! DA! DAAAAAaaaaAAAAAA” Oh, the larger one was going to be quite loud indeed.  
  
“Yes, I’m dad,” Shamelessly, he wanted them to say it. He needed to hear it. Once they said it, he could name them, they would really be…his children…He couldn’t bear the thought and didn’t bother with wiping the tears this time.  
  
“DAD! DAD! DADADADADADAD! DAAAADDD” Gaster snorted with laughter. Papyrus, of course. It suited the noisy little bones perfectly. He pulled away the hand resting over his own sockets to see the smaller had rolled back onto their back, grin wide and eye lights sparkling as they stared up at him.  
  
“daaaa? dadadaa. dad? daa. dad dad dad,” He gathered the now clean baby bones up in his arms once again. Comic Sans. Maybe they could call the little one Sans for short, like how many just called him Gaster. Though they seemed like a bit of a silly little baby, maybe Comic would suit them better… But, Sans… Well, Comic Sans could decide that once they were a bit older. But now, it was time for nourishment.  
  
Tiny, bony hands smacked him gently in the face, in the mouth, in his nasal aperture (now that was an odd feeling) and gently patted each other as well. Loud and quiet cries of ‘dad dadadaaa dadda dad’ rang through the halls of the lab as he brought them upstairs, into the living area. These two little skeletons would never be alone like he was. They would always have each other. And now, he had them as well.


	12. A Little Off-Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PuppyBerry (Kind of implied??) aborted sexy time

The beat was intoxicating, Blue didn’t think he’d be able to stop dancing if he tried. The bass was thumping in rhythm with his soul, the music was in him and he was the music. A niggling feeling told him that he was probably quite drunk, but the music told him that didn’t matter much at all.

He wasn’t sure where his brother and their friends had gone, but the music told him that was okay, too. As long as he kept his body moving, everything was fine. There were plenty of humans, but the flashing lights in the otherwise pitch darkness made them okay too and he often found himself wrapped up with one human or another, the music carrying them to a higher plane of existence.

Or at least it felt that way. At one point, he thought he saw a flash of bone nearby, but it was quickly lost as the beat slowed, his wild movement smoothing out to match it. It wasn’t long before he felt hands resting on his ilium once again, but these hands were anything but fleshy. Uncaring, he wrapped his arms up behind his head, clutching at the skull behind him and pulling it closer to his neck. The small clack of bone on bone was lost in the throng of dancing bodies.  
    
He jumped slightly when something warm and moist left a sparking trail along his vertebrae.  
  
“Come with me?” The voice was hot and heavy, barely audible over the din. It seemed familiar enough, so he nodded, dazed. The hands on his hips seemed pleased as they pulled him back through the crowd, to an area of sectioned of rooms. The music followed them, volume slightly lower than on the dance floor. The two continued grinding against each other, hands roaming freely before Blue found himself spun around suddenly. The world tilted with him, but his assumption had been correct. Sparkling lights dangling from the ceiling reflected nicely off Slim’s false canine.  
  
“HEY! IT’S YOU!” An amused grin and a soft nod answered him, “C’MON, LET’S SIT! THERE’S STILL TIME!” Blue ushered the other to the luxurious sofa, settling on Slim’s lap, pelvises flush together. Slim cradled the smaller’s skull in his claws, gently scraping at the occipital bone. Blue groaned at the touch, grinding down on the yielding magic beneath him.  
  
“Stretch?” Blue pouted and buried his face in Slim’s clavicle, couldn’t he do something without his brothers approval?  
  
“HE DOESN’T GET IT. ONLY I CAN GET IT,” He stretched his hand down, searching for the fly of the others pants. Slim gently pushed his hand away, “YOU THINK SO, TOO.”  
  
“Yer real drunk,” Blue pulled back, smile twisted in a grimace.  
  
“WHY CAN’T I HUG YOU?” He climbed off Slim’s lap, eye lights level with the usually taller skeleton. He crossed his arms as intimidatingly as he could, “GIVE IT,” He hoped he sounded like Razz.  
  
“give what now?” Slim looked up at the others older brother and shrugged.  
  
“IT.” Blue insisted. Stretch sighed and shook his head.  
  
“I got ‘im,” Slim already had his small boyfriend in his arms and with a curt nod, vanished. Stretch held his head in his hand, glad someone could understand his drunk brother and be trusted not to take advantage of his inebriated state.  
  
He repeated the thought in his mind, willing it to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma be honest, this one started RottenBerry, but then Slim was like "!!" so....it took an entirely different path.


	13. On Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused EdgePuff fluff

Edge held himself stiffly, the green couch extra lumpy beneath him. Why on earth the creampuff had him sitting with his feet in a bowl of warm water was beyond him. He had come home from work greeted by the smiling face of his boyfriend, a common enough occurrence, before being ushered to the sofa, where the bowl of water sat innocently on the floor. A candle on the side table made the room smell faintly of burning. Rus had sat him on the sofa, put his feet in the water, and placed a hand towel over his lap before bustling off, telling him not to move and to relax. Edge was very much not relaxed at this behavior. Soon enough, he returned, a bottle of…canola oil(?) clutched in his hands.  
  
“EDGE, I WAS REVIEWING THE DATING MANUAL AND FOUND SOMETHING I WOULD LIKE TO TRY!” He seemed bursting at the seams with enthusiasm and the dating manual was a sacred text that had yet to fail either of them. Primly, he nodded his consent. In an instant, Rus was kneeling next to him, pulling one foot out of the bath and into a waiting towel.  
  
“Well?” Edge prompted after Rus had dried the foot and then sat back and stared at it. Rus visibly shook himself and quickly coated his phalanges in canola oil.  
  
“THE MANUAL MENTIONED HELPING YOUR LOVER RELAX WITH MASSAGE! SO THAT! IS WHAT I SHALL DO!” A droplet of oil dripped to the floor as he started rubbing at Edge’s foot. He…supposed it felt okay. Though the oil was rather slimy and he wasn’t sure about the scrape of bone on bone, “HOW DOES IT FEEL? DO YOU LIKE IT?”  
  
“It…” He did not want to lie but it really didn’t feel like anything special, “It feels…adequate,” He settled with. He couldn’t figure out if there was any advice or assistance he could give.

“HMMM, THE BOOK DID MENTION MUSCLES AN AWFUL LOT, BUT, SEEING AS WE ARE SKELETONS, I HAD TO ADAPT THE METHOD A BIT…”  Edge nodded, certainly an activity requiring muscles would not have the same effect on a being without.  
  
“It is not bad, per say,” He gestured vaguely. The thought behind it made it feel even nicer, “Perhaps nearer to the talus?” Rus eagerly leaned into the movement, making Edge smile. He would make a spectacular dinner tonight to thank the other for his rough but thoughtful gift.


	14. A Good Day (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Brother AU, Classic Undertale, Domestic abuse (Implied or otherwise)

Sans had once, tentatively, suggested that Papyrus maybe, possibly go see someone, someone like a professional, about his difficulties controlling himself. The resounding smack that had followed had left his skull ringing for hours and a small chip at the edge of his grin. It hadn’t been the first time, but it was the first time Papyrus hadn’t apologized afterwards.

Today was going to be a good day, though. Sans had been up and dressed and downstairs before his brother had to come drag him out of bed. Sans had schooled his features and Papyrus was pleased with his response to the spaghetti he always made for him. Almost always made for him. He declared his plans for the day, to patrol the forest and recalibrate his puzzles. Today was a great day.

Sans sat at his station, keeping himself as alert as possible, occasionally patrolling the immediate vicinity to help keep himself awake. He took only one, quick break at Grillby’s, despite his brothers disapproval, getting some fries to slather in ketchup before going back to work. It was boring, tedious, and unnecessary, but it made his brother happy.

When he came home, Papyrus was already in the kitchen, the sound of dishes being washed flittering into the living room. Sans froze.

That was wrong. Dishes never came before cooking. Something happened. He sat on the couch, previous happiness gone, replaced by a cold knot of anxiety. The sounds shifted to cooking noises, the rhythmic chopping of vegetables had his magic churning in on itself. He had just made a fresh batch this morning, he never made spaghetti twice in one day.

The chop, chop, chop of the knife rang through his skull. Was it too much to hope that Papyrus just wanted to make more spaghetti today? That he had just wanted the dishes clean sooner? The smell of burnt meat seared his senses, magic welling behind his eye sockets. It could still be okay. The harsh scraping of the spoon against the pan had his breath picking up.

Later, as he sat at the edge of his mattress, arms curled protectively around his legs, he chastised himself. The bone was only cracked a bit, what really hurt was the area the piping hot sauce had landed on. He had cleaned the sauce off himself and the kichen floor as best he could, but the burn remained.

Maybe he could do without fries after all.


	15. Costly Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Bros angst

Sans flexed his wrapped phalanges. The Queen had, once again, ordered the unthinkable of him. And bring the loyal Guardsman he was, he would do it. He  _had_  failed her in the first place, of course he must pay recompense. But first…

He straightened up, fists up and ready before tearing back and swinging at the innocent tree. Bark splinters flew about as he continued his onslaught, the occasional piece of jagged wood catching on his armor. Slowly, his fists broke through layer after layer of bark until reaching the much sturdier core. Ignoring the pain in his knuckles, he loosened his fists, unfurling his claws. With renewed vigor, he tore into the strong innards of the tree until the snow around him was splattered with marrow and wood shavings.

Only then did he stop, dropping to his knees in the snow.

-

Papyrus sat back on the branch he was perched on, watching his little Lord prepare himself. Nervously, he twisted the fur on his hood between his fingers, mentally going through his own preparations. He hated seeing his little Lord like this, hurting because of the Que- because of a failed mission.

M’Lord cares about me. M’Lord does not want to hurt me. M’Lord only does this because of the Que- because it is his recompense for failing The Crown. Papyrus repeated his mantra to the rhythm of Sans’s punches.

When the din finally stopped, Papyrus teleported next to him with a soft crunch of snow.

It was time.

With nerves steeled, he offered his arm to his brother, who stroked the visible bone gently before latching on to the bone tightly. With a grim nod, Papyrus teleported then to the Exhibition Grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to get the hang of the SF (Red) boys. D:


	16. Chilled to the Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellbros Sickfic

“Boss, really, i’m fine!” Sans insisted once again, though the cough that rattled his bones insisted otherwise.  
  
“SNOWDIN WILL MANAGE A DAY WITHOUT YOU, SANS, GO BACK TO BED,” Papyrus tried to steer his brother back toward the stairs, but Sans had already decided to be as obstinate as possible and go to work. Papyrus huffed out a sigh, why couldn’t the jerk be this enthusiastic about work when he was actually healthy enough to attend?  
  
“‘m good, Boss, jus’ gott-“ He was cut off by more coughs, the dry, hoarse sound worrying Papyrus. He had heard his brother coughing through their shared wall all night, he was no doubt tired and, likely, in pain.  
  
“YES, YOU ARE THE PINNACLE OF HEALTH RIGHT NOW,” He eyed the smaller skeleton before bodily hefting him up and dragging him upstairs, “NOW STOP WHINING, YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME FOR THE OPPORTUNITY TO STAY HOME AND SLEEP, WITH MY BLESSING NO LESS!” Sans kicked and clawed at whatever he could reach, which really wasn’t much, but the wiggling was quite aggravating.  
  
“lemme go! pu’me down!” Papyrus felt more than saw Sans sag suddenly in his grip. The others eye lights were hazy, light and fuzzy around the edges. He pushed open the door to his brothers room and scoffed, immediately re-entering the hall and moving to his own room, “wai’ no, Boss-“ Another round of hacking and choking passed as Papyrus removes his brothers coat, letting it drop to the floor in favor of tucking Sans into his neatly made bed.  
  
“AND YOU  _WILL_ STAY HERE UNTIL I DEEM YOU FIT FOR DUTY. IS THAT CLEAR, SENTRY?” Papyrus really hoped the show of authority would sway his older brother. When Sans only looked at him with a defiant gleam in his eye lights, Papyrus pulled his final card, “I  _WILL_ TURN YOU BLUE, I MEAN IT, SANS.”  
  
Sans’s rictus grin wobbled as he fought back another round of coughs, eye lights narrowed in pain.  
  
“…you gotta stay too,” Came the pouty response. Papyrus huffed again.  
  
“SANS, YOU KNOW I CANNOT DO THAT, THE GUAR-“  
  
“yer the cap’n…c’n do watchu wan’,” He mumbled, shifting as though to roll over. He…technically he had a point. And he had never taken a day off before, while many in the Royal Guard were often not at work for some reason or another. He looked down at his brother, big, wobbly eye lights peering up at him.  
  
“OH STOP THAT, YOU BIG BABY BONES. FINE. I WILL STAY, SOMEONE NEEDS TO TAKE CARE OF YOU, STARS KNOWS YOU WON’T,” He mumbled the last bit to himself, already planning the day around his brothers needs, “I SHALL CALL UNDYNE,”   
  
Choked coughs that sounded more like sobs answered him.  
  
“BUT FIRST, MAYBE SOME TEA,”


	17. All Natural Fresh Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UT!Bros fluff

Sans held the cool, ceramic mug between his hands, reading and re-reading the message written across it. The cute little cow stared up at him and Sans couldn’t stop himself from smiling back at it. His bro was so cool. He knew exactly what could brighten Sans’s day. **  
**

Papyrus really wasn’t opposed to jokes or puns or the like, he enjoyed using them as well, it was just Sans’s tired, overused material that really grated on his non-existent nerves. Upon reaching the surface, a plethora of new experiences had greatly broadened Sans’s repertoire and Papyrus had begun taking an active role in searching out silly or quirky items to give to Sans. Papyrus was not blind to Sans’s struggle between apathy and anxiety. He had boldly declared to help his smaller brother at any cost. If it was through humor, then so be it.

Sans’s t-shirt collection was growing out of control, as was his sock collection, so Papyrus had branched out to other types of items. Sans shifted the mug in his hands again, the latest acquisition. It wasn’t exactly punny, but it was silly in a surprisingly heartwarming way. Sans could appreciate his brothers’ thought behind it.

In direct retaliation to the message on the mug, he filled it to the brim with ketchup before joining his brother on the sofa, his brothers squawk of indignance music to his non-existent ears.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It my mug. :3


	18. La Salle de Bain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CherryBerry Merskell AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The song](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x43f3z5) that somehow inspired this. Not really related, but a gorgeous song nonetheless. <3

Blue darted through the water, the scent of blood drawing him in. It smelled wonderful, thick and rich and he wanted nothing more than to have it running down his throat. Beating down his instincts, he reminded himself of his decision. As much as possible, he didn’t want to hurt anyone, and that included eating them. Fish were one thing, but this blood had a certain tang to it, a little twist to the scent and he knew it wasn’t just a wounded fish. It wasn’t a human though, either. Their blood was particularly acidic smelling, making him gag, so this had to be a monster.

And if he was being drawn to it like this, certainly other, less hospitable creatures would be as well. He pumped his tail, propelling himself deeper and deeper until the water started getting cloudy. He couldn’t resist tasting the blood-stained water. It was one of the most exquisite things he had ever tasted, not that he had really partaken in anything particularly amazing.  
  
His eyes caught sight of the poor creature leaking the delicious fluid, a skeleton. Not a halfling like him, but a full skeleton. Well, almost. And it was sinking like a brick. He hissed and clawed at approaching predators, hoping he could come across as domineering enough to chase them away. Most left, a few floating about to watch, but the main threat was gone and Blue scooped the skeleton up in his arms. It was easy to see where all the blood was coming from, the entire lower half of the poor things left leg was missing entirely, the edges jagged and splintered like it had been snapped off.  
  
In the water, the blood dribbled out slowly, the skeletons bones turning ashy. Blue started and with a quick flip of his tail was already bringing the poor thing back to his den. It left a trail in their wake, but he could worry about that later, when the skeleton was out of immediate danger. He swam as quickly as he could and finally reached his den, sliding easily between the natural rock formation that shielded his den from view. Gently, he set the skeleton on the large, soft plant he often liked to sleep on. He bustled about, gathering water herbs and long strips of seaweed and got to work wrapping the skeletons wound. He checked the other over, discovering just some light bruising on the others ribs, but nothing too alarming.  
  
He gently stroked the others skull and they twitched slightly before leaning into the hand with a soundless sigh. Oh, this one was cute. He gently fingered the sharpened teeth of the other, they were definitely a meat eater with a maw like that. He settled briefly on the golden tooth, wondering briefly on the circumstances surrounding it. The skeletons brow furrowed before their sockets opened, red eye lights slowly fading into view. They looked around in panic before settling back on Blue’s face.  
  
“wHat?” The poor thing looked startled at the wobbly sound of their voice, clearly not used to speaking without the aid of oxygen. They sounded masculine, so Blue leaned forward, gently nuzzling the side of his skull.  
  
“I’m Blue,” The words were crisp and clear in the murky water, making the other jump slightly. He tried to clear his throat, magic attempting to accommodate the lack of air now that he was no longer unconsciously breathing. Blue watched the other struggle to breathe the water, a holdover ability of monsters without organs that the poor thing had likely never needed to use before. He seemed to gather himself.  
  
“‘m Red,” His voice was a bit less muddled this time, though it was still strained, “wha’s happenin’? where-“ Blue gently set a finger against his teeth, laying next to him and wrapping his tail around the two of them. Red seemed a bit confused but accepted the silent order.   
  
Sleep now, there will be time for questions later.


	19. Not Last Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RottenJoke, Razz expressing himself freely  
> (I'm really trying with the SF!boys. D: I swear!!)

Razz tugged gently at the soft material of his skirt, the lace trim tickling between his fingers. His brother had assured him he looked great, which Razz knew, of course, he always looked great, but he still found himself fiddling with the gentle folds of the the skirt, pulling and rearranging the straps of his top. Comic had never seen him like this before. **  
**

Razz was definitely not at all embarrassed by his preferences, he liked what he liked and that was that. But Comic…Well, Comic wasn’t exactly what you would call a trendsetter, but he had always seemed to appreciate Razz’s typical ensembles, lots of leather and tattered bits and spikes. Today they were going to go to the park for an early evening picnic before moving up the mountain to watch the stars. Slim had gently suggested maybe he…dress up a bit, as it were.

He had tried not to show his nervousness as he agreed, picking through his rather limited selection of cute clothing. He finally settled on a lilac off-the-shoulder sweater and a moderately short, black skirt with delicate lace around the bottom. White knee-highs and shiny, black mary janes finished the look. Simple, but nice. A decent match to what would probably be the typical blue hoodie and basketball shorts.

He finally sat on the sofa with a huff, Comic should be arriving at any moment. He calmed his breathing, the other wouldn’t care, it would be fine. Edge went around in dresses all the time and he was pretty sure he had seen Stretch sporting a tutu at some point. A sudden knock on the door made him jump out of his seat. He fluffed the skirt up a bit before moving to open the door.

Sure enough, Comic was standing there in his typical apparel, though at least it looked fairly clean. Comic beamed at him before noticing his outfit, the grin falling slightly.

“hey, Razz…that what you gonna wear?” Razz felt moderately grateful his boyfriend had decided to get straight to the point.

“OF COURSE, IT IS APPROPRIATE ATTIRE FOR THE SEASON,” He held Comic’s stare, daring him to have a problem with it.

“yeah, i guess,” Razz felt his marrow freeze at the strange tone of Comic’s voice, “ya got shorts on under that ‘r sumthin?” Razz cocked his head to the side.

“…YES?” Comic sagged with visible relief.

“good, wouldn’t want anyone but me to get that up skirt shot,” He winked as his phone camera shutter clicked, a strangely convenient breeze passing through the open door. When did he even pull his phone-Actually, no, that wasn’t the problem.

“PERVERT,” He sneered as he turned to grab the picnic basket, smile softening with relief. Of course the other was fine with it, why had he been so worried? Why was he still worried? Without turning, he addressed Comic, “THIS IS…OKAY?”

Comic replied with a light hum of confusion. Razz gestured vaguely at himself, tugging on the skirt and blouse in turn.

“huh? wha’? yeah. ya look fine,” Sweat was beading on Comic’s forehead, Razz noticed when he turned, staring the other down, “uh, i mean, it looks real good. ‘ssa good look for ya,” His skull was starting to flush a light blue. Enjoying the others flustered expression, Razz pressed on.

“AND?” The blush intensified.

“those uh, those socks are real nice. this kinda stuff suits you…” He trailed off, a phalange gently scratching at his mandible.

“I SUPPOSE THAT WILL DO. COME ALONG, WE HAVEN’T ALL DAY!” He swept past his boyfriend with a smug grin on his face. He heard a tiny ‘ _holy shit_ ’ as he passed by. Guess he hadn’t noticed the heart-shaped cutout that showed off his spine earlier.


	20. Making Ends Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> US!Bros fluff

Sans hunched over the notebook, switching between checking the papers around him and scribbling down numbers. Papy had gotten sick, so things would be a little tight this month, but if they just… **  
**

He sighed and leaned back, staring at the water stain on the ceiling that Papy had always said looked like a Vulkin. Sans snorted, his brother was so dumb, it clearly looked like Dr. Undyne. A slight shuffling alerted him to his brothers return.

“HELLO, PAPY!” He tried for enthusiastic and landed somewhere around weary, “HOW’D IT GO?” Papyrus threw himself into the chair next to him and let his skull clunk against the table.

“i c’n pick up an extra shift next week, but they don’ need anymore help,” He sighed. Sans hummed in thought.

“MAYBE I CAN REOPEN THE HOTCAT STAND FOR A BIT? IT COULD HELP A BIT…”

“Thought you hated that thing?”

“THE STAND? NO! I LOVE THE STAND! I HATE THAT I CAN’T AFFORD THE PERMITS TO RUN IT…” Papyrus’s face fell a bit as he nodded, “BUT WE DO REALLY NEED THE MONEY…” While Papyrus was an official sentry and got paid for his work, Sans was just in training which, if anything, ended up costing money.

Papyrus nodded hesitantly.

“Okay, bro, if you’re sure. but if you start feelin’ sick from the heat again, promise me you’ll close up an’ call me?” Blue flushed, that was one time! But Papy had gone out of his mind with worry when he was called to pick him up from the general clinic in Hotland. He nodded, standing up and pulling his brother in close.

“EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE, PAPY, OKAY?” He felt the skull on his shoulder bob and smiled. His brother was a lazybones, but he was also the coolest monster he knew.


	21. Sweet Dreams are Made of...[NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kustard sleepy/surprise sex, fluff and puns

He awoke slowly, a warm touch gently pulling him from what had been a fairly peaceful slumber. Years ago, he would’ve had his magic ready to go from the instant his magic roused him, but everything was different now. He has a husband, even! A husband whose bony fingers were slowly sliding underneath his rib cage. He huffed in laughter, the touch was light and tickled the sensitive region. He cracked an eye socket open.

“whatcha doin’, sweetheart?” He sleepily regarded his cheeky lover.

“Is that how you greet your husband? geez, now i’m gettin’ all  _blue_ ,” The slightly smaller skeleton grinned, thought his sockets were still soft with sleep.

“babe, you know i’m  _red_ -y for anything,” He shifted slightly, pulling his lover a bit closer. The other suddenly shoved his hand down Red’s shorts, fondling at the sensitive bones there.

“Yeah? prove it, Big Red,” After three years, the other knew exactly which spots to poke and and prod and stroke at, knew the exact amount of pressure that would turn him into a quivering mess. Luckily, they were also technically the same person, so that went both ways.

“oh, a challenge?” He let his magic manifest in his pelvic girdle and gently stroked at Blue’s spine, “don’t get a- _head_ of yourself,” He smirked, dick twitching slightly as the others fingers wrapped around it.

“Hey, don’t get  _cocky_ , now,” The grip tightened, dragging slowly from the base to the head and back.

“yer the one  _pussy_ footing around, sweetheart,” Blue flushed a bit when he twisted his fingers into the small gap between Blue’s vertebrae, blue instantly lighting up his shorts, “there we go, tha’s nice. real beautiful sweetheart,” Blue shuddered as fingers gently tickled a path down to his slit, carefully dancing around the most sensitive bits.

“Now who’s pussyfooting around?” Blue tried to grind himself onto Red’s fingers, but the slick was collecting and Red wasn’t about to hand over control to him now, not when  _he_ had woken  _him_ up! The hand on his cock increased its pace, magical flesh hardening under the constant attention.

It wasn’t until both were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, arousal building slowly and steadily, did Red slip two fingers inside. Blue was as tight as ever, something his cock really appreciated, and after their first time, he had sworn to never hurt the smaller like that again. Another finger slid into the warm, moist entrance. Both skeletons watched the movement through the magical flesh until Red finally decided it was time. Blue squealed as the finger pulled out of him, but Red captured him in a kiss as he slid his member into the waiting entrance. They lay on each other, fully connected for a long moment before Blue tried to wiggle.

Red smiled against the others teeth and slowly pulled out before slipping back in, setting a languid pace. Neither could withhold their moans, too aroused and sleepy to increase the pace. Blue whimpered sharply as Red’s dick bumped into the most delightful spot inside him, walls clenching around Red in response. Both spilled over the edge shortly after. They remained connected, chaste kisses exchanged until the magic faded of its own accord.

“so what was this all abou’, sweetheart?” He nuzzled against the others mandible as they relaxed into the comfortable blanket cocoon.

“Had a good dream, didn’t want it to end,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUNSSSSSS


	22. A Good Day (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Brother AU, classic Undertale, emotional manipulation, internalized victim blaming

After their parents had dusted during the last big plague, it had been left up to Sans to raise his little brother. So really, he had no one to blame for Papyrus’s upbringing but himself. Not that their parents had been saints, but they would’ve been much better for Papyrus than he had. He could only faintly remember them now, but he still remembered living on the streets with Papyrus. It had been a miserable existence, full of long, hungry days and cold, sleepless nights. Things had improved since. Somewhat.

The Papyrus of back then was a fussy child, demanding nothing but the best from his brother. And Sans could never deny him, his brother was the coolest, his mere existence had brought him back from the brink time and again. But he had been different back then.

_“BUT SANS, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!” Papyrus cried, orange beads of tears hovering at the corners of his sockets. Sans looked down at the half a crabapple he still held. He had managed to find ( ~~steal~~ ) three of them, the first two and half of the last immediately going to his little brother. He was a growing baby bones, he needed it more. The last half was meant to keep Sans going for another day._

_“bro, you know i love you! but…i’m hungry too! you already ate a lot…” Papyrus’s pouty face shifted to something tinged with anger._

_“SO I’M JUST A BURDEN TO YOU? I GUESS IT WOULD BE BETTER FOR YOU IF I LEFT!” Sans panicked. He couldn’t let that happen! His bro was all he had left! He loved him more than anything else in the world! Even more than seeing the surface! His stomach twisted in pain. Papyrus had eaten all the food yesterday, too. Sans wouldn’t be able to go on much longer, but he had to prove to his brother that he loved him._

_“no, bro, never! here,” He held out the other half of the crabapple, watching enviously as the smaller gulped it down without thought, patting his stomach region with a contented sigh, “you know i love you, right bro?”_

_“I GUESS…BUT YOU SHOULD BE LESS SELFISH NEXT TIME! YOU CAN’T ONLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF ALL THE TIME!” Sans hung his head. He really had been being selfish, hadn’t he? Papyrus seemed to take pity on him, crawling over to wrap him up in a warm hug, his fluffy jacket and big scarf warming him far more than his own ratty old t-shirt ever could. Papyrus loved him, he so willingly shared his warmth with him, Sans just needed to be a better brother._


	23. Vexing Malady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UF!Bros being bros

Papyrus shut the door behind him with a quiet click. Even having been on the surface for over two years, every day was a struggle. They had finally set up some semblance of a relationship between the two governments and things were…strained at best. Today there had been a very important meeting regarding magic use by monsters and the humans were so against it, they had managed to stall any sort of decision making by yet another day, this time citing that letting monsters use their learned abilities would be unfair to human citizens who would never be able to accomplish the same. More bullshit, as usual.

He turned a bit when he heard a strange sound from the kitchen. That was right, he had ordered Sans to clean the house while he was gone. The idiot had probably messed everything up, though what he could see if the living room looked fine. He heard the sound again, it sounded like…humming? His brother wasn’t exactly the musical type, or so he had thought. He slowly set his bag on the floor, creeping to the kitchen door with all the stealth expected of a Royal Guardsman. Peeking inside, he felt his brow bones shoot up, stifling a snort.

Sans was…With the mop…He pulled his head away from the door, thinking over the situation he had found himself in. Sans had his huge black and red headphones over his head, music so loud it would definitely make him go deaf had he the equipment to do so. He supposed what he was doing could be considered cleaning. Papyrus pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, quietly opening the camera function. This was the perfect blackmail for the dumbass. He carefully pointed the lens through the crack in the door and noticed a new song must have started.

Sans held tightly to the handle of the mop, mouthing words into the top. After each line he pulled it down, pretending to strum it like a guitar. His sockets were closed tightly, a more innocent version of his usual smirk in place as he started singing along. Quietly at first, but louder as he got more into it.

“…can’ concentrate on work…mah libidos gone berserk…now ahm sweatin’ through mah shirt…gotta strange disease…”

Papyrus tried with all of his might to stay stoically watching his older brother really enjoy himself for, what was likely, the first time in years. but as he listened to the lyrics, he felt laughter bubble up in his soul. Sans must’ve felt it as well as he suddenly turned to face him, eye lights pinpricks as he yanked the headphone down around his neck, the song still blaring from the speakers.

“Boss! i was j-jus’…the floor! i was moppin’ like ya s-said! i wasn’…Boss?” Papyrus couldn’t help it, he dissolved into laughter as Sans blushed and stumbled through his explanation.

“yeah, yeah, yuck it up, asshole. see if i ever clean fer you again…” He let the mop drop to the floor and stomped out of the kitchen, a door slamming from down the hall renewed Papyrus’s laughter.

“BUT BROTHER, YOU HAVE SUCH A LOVELY VOICE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me someone else has heard [this song](https://youtu.be/hiFikt7sPQ4)!!! I know it's old but...D:  
> It's what Sans is singing here. xD


	24. Utterly Pitiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell bros, implied terrible relationship (sorta)

Papyrus shifted, the tiny claws tickling the inside of his ribs pulling his attention from his brother once again. Sans tilted his head, halting mid-sentence to regard his older brother.

“Papyrus…What’s wrong?” Papyrus quickly shook his head, “Papyrus. What are you hiding? You know better than to hide things from me,” Sans took a step forward and the small thing in Papyrus’s ribs took the opportunity to mew pathetically. Papyrus felt himself pale, there was no way Sans would let him keep the little thing that had stumbled up to him at his station that morning.

Initially, he had been slightly amused by the ball of fur pressing itself against his bones and trying to wheedle its way into the warmth of his coat. Once he found himself cradling the little thing, wiggling his fingers above its head as it batted at them, occasionally grabbing and biting him, he knew it was over. This little one had his whole soul and dread settled in. There was no way Sans would tolerate the extra little mouth. He wasn’t sure how he had expected to keep it a secret from his brother. His soul stuttered when Sans abruptly lifted his shirt.

“What the hell is this?” A small face peeked out at him, a tiny noise escaping it at the sudden bright light. Papyrus curled his hands into loose fists, bringing them up, ready to protect the small thing, “You like this thing?”

Papyrus stopped himself from clutching at the creature at the loaded question. Sans had used to break the toys he had liked, but he wasn’t really like that anymore. He thought for another moment before nodding hesitantly. Sans reached in and carefully scooped it out, it promptly dug its tiny claws into his invading fingers.

“Hey, what the fuck?” Papyrus felt every non-existent muscle in his body clench simultaneously as Sans stared into the little things eyes.

“…sa-”

“You got moxy, but can you best the Magnificent and Malicious Sans?” He crowed, holding the little thing high above his head, making it wiggle and squirm until he dropped it. Papyrus reflexively tried to catch it, but it landed mostly on its feet, fur on end, but no worse the wear.

“What shall we name it, brother?”


	25. Somei Yoshino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic Alphyne fluff in Japan! :o

Undyne had always been comfortable being the center of attention, Alphys thought fondly as she watched her girlfriend pose dramatically for the veritable hoard of people with their cell phone cameras out. This wasn’t exactly how she had imagined their first trip to Japan would be, though she wasn’t sure why she’d thought it would be different. Alphys pulled her long coat around her more tightly, surgical mask shifting over her snout as she suppressed a sneeze. It was a fairly chilly spring day and they had thought to visit Akihabara for some anime goods before heading out to have a picnic under the cherry blossoms. **  
**

No. Not a picnic. Hanami. They were doing hanami. They had a locker with a blue tarp and a portable barbecue set and everything back near the station. Not that they had gotten far, Undyne’s blue skin and red hair instantly attracting a crowd, much to her confusion. Monsters on the surface had been a thing for years now, and though international travel had only recently become available to them, they were far from the only monsters they had seen in Japan. But Undyne took it in stride, understanding their intentions halfway through words and halfway through to digital SLR’s being held up to her face.

Alphys was happy to let her girlfriend preen in the attention, but eventually the fun was cut short when a man with an SLR, a bucket hat and a face mask had nudged a bit too close, mumbled propositions riddled with spotty English making his intent clear. Alphys managed to pull her girlfriend away before she could accidentally kill the guy, but he definitely wouldn’t be bothering girls again, at least not for the rest of the day.

Alphys lay back, letting the soothing warmth of the sunlight filtering through the cherry blossoms warm her scales even as the breeze threatened to cool her back down. Undyne slammed down the can of beer she had just finished chugging.

“‘Ey, Alphy, you try the Asahi Super Dry yet? I don’t know what makes it super dry but it tastes like CRAAAP!” Undyne had insisted on trying all the famous beers, much to the confusion of the convenience store worker who had just led them to the beer section, gesturing emphatically at the variety of beers. Undyne got the idea and grabbed two of each. Alphys giggled at her girlfriend’s antics and shook her head.

“I’m okay…D-Did you get enough…Um…Hormone?” She still wasn’t sure what that was, but they always ate it in the anime she liked to watch and it was pretty tasty. Undyne threw herself down onto her girlfriend, gazing up to the sky.

“Yeah, it was super good, Alph, thanks for cookin’!” Her shark-like grin was open with laughter as she rested her head on Alphys’s shoulder. They stared at the blossoms as another breeze carried a flurry of petals all around them. Undyne held out her hand, petals flirting with her fingers as they danced in the wind before it suddenly died down, leaving a lone, pale pink petal in her palm. Undyne shot up.

“Hey look! I got one! C’mon Al, two more and our wish for true love will come true!” She passed the petal over and began chasing down the petals, cursing as they fluttered away before her hand could close around them. The group next to them laughed uproariously when she vaulted herself over them, what seemed to be the mother clapping genially when Undyne turned back to apologize.

Alphys studied the small petal in her palm. They didn’t really need to collect two more…But it was fun watching Undyne try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying out more characters~  
> They're at Chidorigafuchi Park, btw. <3


	26. Order Now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short classic Sans losing his marbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really like this one, but they can't all be winners. xD

Sans stared up at the arching ceiling high above his head. He wasn’t sure if skeletons could feel cold, but from how others had described it, that was the best way he could describe the feeling in his soul. One hand drummed out an idle beat on the marble floor, the other tangled in the scarf around his neck.

Maybe one day he would be able to talk his baby brother out of his incessant optimism, but today had not been that day. The reset loop was just too short, it hardly spanned three days. His entire world, blown to dust in just three days. In just three days, you too can experience your own personal existential crisis, every three days without end in your own personal hell at absolutely no cost! Call now and we’ll double the offer! That’s right, folks, call now and we’ll double the death, double the dust and if you call in the next thirty minutes, we can ensure that no matter how much your soul cracks, you will never, ever fall down! Well, that’s an exaggeration, but you’ll never stay down, we guarantee it!

Sans snorted up at the ceiling, alternating different tapping patterns until he heard the door at the end of the hall creek open. The drumming paused for just a moment before resuming. As the human shambled into sight in his peripherals, he huffed out a laugh. It was just so funny. The human regarded him with a cold eye before plunging the knife through his soul. His form exploded in dust.

The human looked at the dust pattern left behind and laughed.

Hilarious.


	27. Never Ready (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore helps with the baby bones

Dr. W.D. Gaster had managed to get his precious baby bones back to his home without issue, but as he stood in his living room, the worn furniture, the cords and cabinets and potential disasters surrounding him, wiggly babies in his arms, his thoughts crept back to how woefully unprepared he was for this. In his enthusiasm to wake the little things up, he had conveniently forgotten that he would need to house and raise them. A tiny fist smacked into his neck, the loud wall of ‘DAAAAA!’ following clues him in to which would be the fussier of the two. **  
**

“Yes, yes, Papyrus, I’m here. Daddy’s here,” He nuzzled his skull against the baby, quieting them down almost instantly. The other whimpered quietly until they too received a muzzle on the head.

“First things first, you two need clothing!” Gaster cast his gaze around the living room, it wasn’t like he just had baby clothing lying around. Why would he, a person who had never had a child, just randomly have baby clothes in a box or a closet or the like? He summoned up some spare hands, directing them to a linen closet to grab two small hand towels. With the assistance of the hands, he was able to partially wrap both children up, enough, at least, so they were covered. They wiggles in their burritos, babbling endlessly.

He gently set the burritos on the sofa, looking over his options. He had some colleagues with children who could probably help him put a bit, but he really didn’t want to burden them. They had their own experiments to work on. The shop keeper would have everything he needed, but he wasn’t ready for the entire city to know just yet. He supposed he could just call the King. How luxurious, he chuckled to himself, that he had earned a position that granted him the ability to just ‘call the King’.

“DAAA DADAWAAAA!” One of the bundles screeched as it nearly rolled off the sofa. He held them down securely and fished out his cell phone.

—

A scant two hours later and there was a loud knock on his door. The smaller baby bones had started crying about half an hour back and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how to make it stop. Papyrus was no help, just rolling about making more noise. He sent some hands to open the door and sighed with relief as the large form of the King came into view, arms filled with bags that were quickly, but gently, set on the floor.

“Oh my friend, they are beautiful!” His face was lit up in joy even as Gaster stared him down. They were a beautiful miracle of science yes, yes, okay, he knew he was brilliant, but was this really the time for compliments? His hands began signing rapidly.

“Comic Sans won’t stop crying. I’ve tried holding them, not holding them, rocking them, talking, singing, what do I do?”

“Perhaps the little one is hungry?” Gaster paused. What did baby bones eat and how had he forgotten to feed them. Asgore chuckled at the non-answer, “Worry not, my friend, I brought milk. We’ll get lots of calcium into those bones,” He leaned over, tickling a large finger over Papyrus’s exposed skull.

“Oh dear, I shall have to teach you how to properly swaddle a baby, the poor things could hurt themselves like this,” Gaster looked up at Asgore, distress making his eye lights glow brighter.

“Thank you so much,” He signed as sincerely as he could.

“Nonsense, my friend. Now, find some fitting clothing,” He nudged his foot against one of the bags as he dug out some bottles and milk from another, “and I will prepare some milk for them. Then I will show you how to wrap the children and hopefully put them down for a nap. We have much work to do, old friend,” He smiled fondly at the already harried new father and Gaster felt some tension melt away. Comic Sans hiccuped in his hands, whines and sobs reminding him to stay in the present. He nodded to Asgore and his hands flew off, digging through onesies and keeping babies away from the edge of the sofa. He was definitely not ready for this.


	28. Like Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpicyHoney comfort/fluff

“How many times must I ask you to not smoke in the house?” Edge tossed his hands up in the air, exasperation coloring his tone. Stretch smirked lazily as he stubbed the nearly spent cigarette in his conveniently placed ashtray.

“sorry, Edgelord, musta forgot,” He rolled his head back to look over at the other skeleton, who was busy fumbling with the lock on their door. It had started sticking about week ago and Stretch was eager to see how long it took Edge to take it apart himself, “why ya home so early anyway?”

“Had a feeling my boyfriend was doing something I had explicitly asked him not to do,” He had moved to stand in front of Stretch, arms crossed and disapproval written plainly on his skull. Stretch grinned cheekily at him.

“what’re ya gonna do about it, huh?” He was surprised when, instead of a fun little punishment, Edge sighed and threw himself onto the sofa next to him, his skull clacking noisily against Stretch’s shoulder, “hey, what’s wrong?” Edge was quiet for a long moment before Stretch saw him close his eyes, a resigned sigh escaping him.

“I…I lost my job,” Stretch jolted, turning to pull Edge in even as anger welled in his soul.

“what? they fired you? what the hell for?” Edge shook his head against Stretch’s clavicle.

“Just…Downsizing, I suppose,” Stretch’s shocked grin twisted to a frustrated grimace.

“downsizing the monster employees only, right?” Edge had loved the company he was working at, a publishing company that had hired him as a Junior Editor early on in their exodus from the Underground. Edge stayed silent in response. Ownership of the company had recently changed hands, there was no way the two events were unrelated. Stretch wrapped his arms around Edge, glad to feel Edge let himself get pulled into his lap, “we should sue ‘em, that’s discrimination!”

“Love, don’t be so petty, if they do not need the employees, they do not need the employees.”

“babe, you know they fired you because… you were in line to be an Editor-At-Large, they can’ just’…” Stretch huffed, feeling Edge tremble a bit in his grip. His boyfriend didn’t need this right now, “well, it’s their loss. c’mon, babe, let’s bake something,” He knew baking was one of Edge’s “secret” stress relievers and, honestly, Stretch couldn’t be happier. Sweets was his favorite food group, “think we got everything to make a red velvet cake?” Edge laughed under his breath into Stretch’s ribs.

“You mean for me to make red velvet cake?” Stretch licked a stripe along the side of Edge’s skull, taking pleasure in his squawk of indignance as he pulled himself away.

“well, yeah, if ya want it edible,” Edge stared into Stretch’s eye lights for a moment before placing a chaste kiss on his teeth, pulling away immediately to go into the kitchen.

“We definitely need more buttermilk, other than that…” His voice trailed off as he disappeared into the pantry and Stretch allowed his warm smile to dissolve. Someone was gonna have a bad time.


	29. Crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UT Sans somehow becomes baby. Paps is confuse.

Papyrus held the wriggling bundle of baby bones out in front of him, confusion staining his normally cheerful smile.

“DR. ALPHYS…WHAT EXACTLY IS THIS?” The bundle of bones let out a weak cry at the suddenness of the yelling, but otherwise stilled.

“Ah- haha…You s-see…Sans was help-ping me with an expe-experiment and…Something happened. I’msosorry!” The dinosaur ran upstairs, turning the escalator off behind her as though it could stop him from coming up. Papyrus looked at the child in his grasp. It was…Kind of wearing Sans’s clothes, though only the shirt remained and had been tied around him.

“Sans?” He questioned the little one quietly. The child looked up at him with wide, watery eye sockets, nodding slightly, “Do you remember me?” Tears bubbled over as he shook his head.

“nuh uh…” Papyrus stared for a moment. He didn’t know how to take care of kids, they were cute, that much was certain, but surely they would be harder to care for than a pet rock.

“I’m your brother, The Great Papyrus!” He beamed down at his now tiny older brother, who merely looked on in confusion.

“P-papy? but he’s a baby,” His nasal ridge crinkled in thought.

“WELL, NOW YOU’RE THE BABY AND I’M THE BIG BROTHER, NYEH HEH HEH!” The small Sans in his arms looked highly suspicious about his claim.

“tell me sumthin’ only i would know, then!” He demanded as he wiggled to be put down. Papyrus gently set him down, thinking.

“WELL, IF THE LAST THING YOU REMEMBER IS ME AS A BABY, I WOULDN’T REALLY KNOW ANYTHING, WOULD I?” Regardless, he thought back to their childhood, or at least as much of it as he remembered, “OH! I BELIEVE YOU DISLIKED APPLES AS A CHILD!” Sans’s sockets squinted up at him.

“ev’ryone knows that!” He pouted, “ya…ya do look kinda familiar…but you’re  _not_ my brother! he’s jussa baby!” His eyes welled with tears once more. Papyrus scratched his head in thought. He thought his brother had been exaggerating for his sake when he said he had been a crybaby when he was little but that seemed to be an accurate description.

“OH, SANS,” He dropped to his knees and slowly gathered the little bones to him, humming lightly as fat tears rolled down his brothers face. The sniffles slowly subsided before quieting, but Papyrus stayed holding him, rocking lightly.

“that’s…the song papa sings to us…” He mumbled into Papyrus’s scarf.

“YOU ALWAYS SANG IT TO ME WHEN I WAS UPSET,” He smiled down at Sans as they pulled apart. Sans scrubbed his tiny fists across his sockets, looking up at his brother in a new light.

“…you’re so tall! …am i gonna be that tall?” He questioned, eyes sparkling. Papyrus blanked.


	30. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/comfort Sansby (not much hurt, though)

Grillby hesitantly crossed over the border between Snowdin and Waterfall, hoping beyond hope that he was wrong that Sans had come this way, but the discarded slippers clearly led this way. He collected the second slipper just inside, eyeing the dripping walls with distaste. He would be fine, of course, he wasn’t just fire, he was magical fire, much more resistant than one would think. That didn’t mean he wanted to just go wandering through Waterfall though. But Sans looked really upset when he ran off suddenly.

He ventured forward until he encountered another monster. He gestured vaguely at himself and then at Sans’s sentry station. The monster, in turn, gestured at the echo flower next to them. Grillby leaned in, only hearing the faint echo of panting and rattling bones. He nodded his thanks and ran farther in. He followed the quiet trail of rattling bones until he came to a field of echo flowers with a louder rattling coming from inside.

He carefully picked his way forward, approaching the huddled lump of bones. He crackled his flames as loudly as he could, trying to announce his presence. Sans flinched as though he’d been shot, pulling his legs in on himself as he shuddered violently. Grillby crouched down, trying to keep himself where Sans could see him should he look, slowly creeping forward.

Sans’s chest was heaving as he struggled to pull in enough oxygen to fuel his panic, fingers gouged into his leg bones. Grillby had never seen Sans like this before, hadn’t seen anyone like this in a long time. He stretched a hand out, stopping just short of touching Sans’s knee. Sans only continued, not acknowledging the elemental.

He let his flames extend, letting his warmth bleed into the other before setting his hand on the others knee. For a long time nothing changed, so Grillby boldly got a bit closer, slowly wrapping his arm around the skeleton. Keeping a sharp eye on the skeleton, he gently held the other closer. Slowly Sans’s breathing slowed, tears still flowing quietly as he sagged against Grillby.

_…Better?…_

Sans snorted against his chest, wiping the remainder of his tears away as he nodded.

“yeah…thanks, Grillbz…” Grillby pulled him into a tight hug, flames flickering higher as he felt the skeleton wrap his arms around him in return.


	31. Under a Mystic Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang's all here for the finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for supporting this wild project of mine! <3  
> I'm glad to hear all your feedback, especially on some of my more experimental stuff (*coughSFboyscough*) and I'm really hapy to hear you enjoyed it! I might explore things in more detail, but if something strikes your fancy, please feel free to explore the story yourself! And shoot me a link so I can read it. >>;
> 
> Anyway, yeah, thank you so much~! <3 <3
> 
> (Also the eclipse was super awesome!!!!!)

“hurry th’ fuck up, you guys!” Red tapped his foot impatiently, arms gesturing wildly between the others already up the hill and their brothers struggling to carry all the food and blankets up from the base.

“AND NONE OF YOU COULD HAVE TELEPORTED US UP THERE WHY, EXACTLY?” Edge bit back, long legs quickly overtaking his older brother and catching up to the others.

“yeah, tha’s a thing we prolly coulda done,” Stretch grinned lazily as he rested his elbow on Red’s head. Red grumbled and pushed him off, sticking out his tongue before porting himself up to lay on the freshly spread out blanket.

“…it’s starting…” Slim piped up, gaze trained on the sky.

“WE CAN’T MISS IT! COME QUICK!” Blue grabbed Slim and Razz by the wrists, dragging them as well as his basket of food to their chosen spot. Soon enough, everyone was assembled and Comic stepped back, gesturing with flourish to the set-up telescope.

“thank you for waiting. now, who would like to be th’ first to see the super blue blood moon eclipse?” Blue jumped onto the step ladder they had set up for the Sanses, ooh-ing and ahh-ing within moments.

“TECHNICALLY YOU WERE THE FIRST TO SEE IT, BROTHER,” Rus pointed out, receiving a shrug in response. Razz tossed himself on the blanket next to Red.

“WE CAN SEE IT WITHOUT THE TELESCOPE IDIOTS…” Red slapped his hand over Razz’s eye sockets.

“everyone but you, asshole,” He snickered. It was true, though. The skeletons took turns looking at the eclipse at various stages, but settled into the blanket to watch in comfort. This was apparently the first time in thirty-five years this had occurred. And they were all on the surface to enjoy it.

As the evening wore on, snacks and condiments appeared from a multitude of baskets, quickly consumed as the skeletons chatted amongst themselves. The moon glowed red high above them, closer than it had ever been, slowly darkening in extreme detail with the help of the fancy telescope they had acquired.

Slowly, one by one, they began dropping off, first Razz, quickly followed by Blue, then Rus, Slim, and then Red. Stretch meandered off for a smoke while Edge and Comic took turns watching the tail end of the eclipse.

“COMIC…” Edge tried to reign in his voice, “THANK YOU FOR INVITING US TO THIS OUTING. I AM SURE RED APPRECIATES IT AS WELL.” He glanced at his brother, who was snoring loudly, one arm flung over Slim’s ribs.

“no prob, edgelord. thought it’d be a good excuse to get together,” His smile was fond as he looked over the pile of snoozing bones, “gotta do it again sometime,”

“THAT WOULD BE…ACCEPTABLE,” Edge hid his blush by moving back to the eye piece and Comic laughed, waving Stretch back over. It had taken a long time getting here and everyone had had their own struggles, but they were here now, watching the super blue blood moon and they would never be underground again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did itttt~ And it's only 2:23 AM on Feb 1st! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what will come next???  
> :D


End file.
